<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a much-needed distraction by Ereana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914734">a much-needed distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana'>Ereana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu helps, Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata does not feel great, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hides out in a hallway to escape the guilty looks of his teammates. Can't they see it's not their fault? No, the only one to blame is himself and he needs to figure out how to move on from this.</p><p>Miya Atsumu is unwilling to let the fallen crow who he admires sink further into his own sadness and frustration.</p><p>Who knows maybe something good might come out of it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Treasure Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a much-needed distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the Kamomedai match in the manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata’s heart hurts. It feels like there’s an open wound in his chest and he can’t seem to fix it. Regret. Guilt. Anger at his own stupidity and lack of forethought. No-one can definitively say what would have happened if he had been able to play the entirety of the match yesterday, but there’s a sickening knowledge that there’s a chance they could have won if he had stayed on the court.</p><p> </p><p>If he had prepared properly.</p><p> </p><p>If he had taken more care.</p><p> </p><p>If he had just listened to what his body was trying to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he’s not the most observant guy, not like Tsukishima or Suga, and he’s certainly not the smartest. But that was no excuse. It’s his body and he should have known. Instead he’d been swept away on a tidal wave of excitement at everything around him; the stadium, the crowds, the music, and the matches.</p><p> </p><p>The matches he’d played here had been some of the best ever.Tsubakihara, Inarizaki, Nekoma and yes even the Kamamodai match before it had turned into a nightmare. He’d never had so much fun before.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped again and again, higher and higher. He was improving in every match and all the things he’d learned as a ball boy started to merge together into something new. The games didn’t feel as chaotic, he learned to listen, to watch, to anticipate and be ready. He’d come so far from his first game, it was gratifying to think that maybe one day he wouldn’t need Kageyama as a reason for him to step on to the court, that one day he could stand there on his own merits. He’d felt invincible. </p><p> </p><p>And then he’d fallen.</p><p> </p><p>Reality had reasserted itself with a cruel blow and nearly a day later Hinata isn’t sure how to bounce back yet. This isn’t something he can laugh off or smile away. It’s not like when they lost to Seijo where he’d woken up the next day burning with determination to get back in the gym and practice for the next tournament that was months away.</p><p> </p><p>This is scary.</p><p> </p><p>He won’t ever forget losing the feeling in his legs. That moment of sheer horror when he hadn’t been able to stand up, when everything hit him at once and he realised exactly how badly he’d messed up. </p><p> </p><p>It terrifies him to think of it happening again. But he hadn’t been the only one scared. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata closes his eyes and his mother and sister’s voices ring in his ears; worried, relieved, and full of tears. He’d frightened them, badly. They’d had to watch him fall live on television, their cheers turning to ash in their throats as panic sunk in. He’d managed to convince his mother not to come to Tokyo. No matter how badly he wanted to see her right now she had to work and look after Natsu. It had taken getting Takeda-sensei to speak to her — and several promises to call her every day, to listen to the doctor and his teacher, to get plenty of rest — before she’d backed down and promised to make his favourite dinner when he came home.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes had been wet after the call and Takeda had patted him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother seems like a very caring woman Hinata-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, she’s the best.” </p><p> </p><p>And he’d made her worry.</p><p> </p><p>He’d made everyone worry.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost worse than the anger and the fear. The guilt. Both his and everyone else's. It was everywhere he looked, in all of their faces, and he didn’t know how to fix it. Coach Ukai and  Takeda-sensei both blamed themselves for not realising. As the adults in charge it must have hit them pretty hard to see one of their students collapse to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Then there were his senpai. Tanaka couldn’t look him in the eye and Suga would half approach him, reach out halfway, before his expression would shutter and he’d pull back. Daichi and Asahi were no better. Tsukishima hadn’t insulted him once and Yamaguchi had become something of a permanent shadow.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason he’s alone right now is that he’d wanted to call his mother again in some privacy. Even then his friend had looked reluctant and Hinata had ran away before he could change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wasn’t acting too differently which was a relief but there was a new awareness in his eyes when he looked at Hinata that rankled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m not weak. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wants to scream it but the words taste like a lie. He is weak, just not in the way he’d first thought.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a little less than twenty-four hours but if Hinata has to face anymore of that guilt he’s going to do something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s not their fault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m the idiot who didn’t realise. I’m the one who fell. I’m the one who cost us victory. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why aren’t you mad?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you think that if you’d said something it would have stopped me? It wouldn’t! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please stop looking at me like that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t blame you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words are there but he can’t say them. Another failure. He doesn’t know how to fix himself and he doesn’t know how to make his teammates understand. It’s a mess. He grunts in frustration and punches the wall in front of him. It hurts but he wants it to, he wants the jolt of pain to try and force everything into clarity, to give him something else to think about apart from his phone full of worried text messages from friends and opponents back in Miyagi.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure what the wall did to ya but I don’t think that’s gonna help much.” Hinata blinks and turns around. That accent. He knows it, heard it plenty of times yesterday — and hadn’t that been an incredible match — but he’s not sure why one of the Miya twins is standing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu or Atsumu? It’s a little embarrassing but he can’t remember which one this guy is and honestly it’s not high on his priority list at the moment. The different hair colour should be a dead giveaway but it’s still a fifty-fifty chance in Hinata’s head. It’s the setter, that much he does remember. The boy was incredible and strong enough to make Kageyama take notice: the number one high school setter in Japan. After playing against him Hinata can believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure what Miya is doing here he flexes his hand and ignores the slight throb that follows. The other boy raises an eyebrow and leans back against the opposite wall.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Cat got yer tongue little crow? Thought ya were a bit more lively than this?” There’s something in the way he drawls the words, the edge of disappointment that coats them, that irritates Hinata and he clenches his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, can I help you Miya-san?” He asks and crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, there’s no need for formalities. We played one helluva game yesterday so call me by my first name Shouyou-kun.” The blonde boy grins at him cheekily seemingly oblivious to the spike of panicked embarrassment that shoots through him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Uh oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I mean that seems kinda disrespectful don’t you think?” Hinata laughs nervously. “And we only met yesterday which doesn’t seem like enough time to build a strong relationship. Plus you’re in the year above me and it would be rude.” He’s babbling and he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>Miya stops smiling at him and narrows his eyes. It’s nearly as intimidating as Kageyama’s and part of him perks up under the attention of such a strong player. Very different to the way he’d looked at Hinata during warm up. No derision or disbelief here, only a wary acknowledgement that would have made Hinata feel proud in any other situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya don’t know which one I am do ya?” Miya says and Hinata feels like he’s been hit by lightning.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Of course I do. You’re Inarizaki’s setter.” Bluffing has never been one of his skills and when Miya rolls his eyes he has a sneaky suspicion that the guy isn’t fooled.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, sure ya do. What’s my name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>“My full name please, Shouyou-kun.” Miya says his name with a pointedness that Hinata can’t ignore. The unspoken ‘I know yer name so ya should know mine’ challenge that sets his teeth on edge. What is with this guy anyway? Why’d he come to this empty hallway anyway?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come on, take a guess. You’ve got a 50% chance of getting it right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He needs to think. The setter was the one who went to the super strong national training camp that Kageyama went to, the one who came to greet him at the start of the match, coach Ukai had spent a lot of time on this guy when they were watching the Inarizaki game tapes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess ya don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Miya Atsumu right?” Hinata points a figure at the intruder of his moping, hoping that he looks more confident than he feels. “Inarizaki’s number seven and main setter.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata starts to sweat. Wrong one then.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya guessed that didn’t ya?”Miya...Atsumu says and Hinata’s cheeks warm.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No I didn’t! And even if I did I got it right so who cares.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe ya thought I might be ‘Samu! For one I’m much better looking, two we play different positions, and three our hair colours are kinda different if ya didn’t notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I noticed, I just forgot for a second.” Hinata admits, unknowingly confirming that yes he had guessed and Atsumu scowls at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable, that’s kinda rude Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seriously?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata scowls and takes a step forward. The hallway is completely empty apart from the two of them and there’s a growing buzz from the main court that signals the next set of matches is about to begin. Yamaguchi is probably going to send out a search party soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? <em> You’re </em> going to say that. Mr I-hate-playing-against-people-who-suck? You were rude to me first.” Atsumu’s shoulders stiffen and he looks away with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on that was just pre-game talk. Ya didn’t exactly look like a threat.” Hinata grits his teeth and considers walking away. He still has no idea why Atsumu is talking to him and he really does not need another reminder of how most of the volleyball world sees him right now. But then Atsumu looks back at him and Hinata’ breath catches in his throat because there’s something new in his gaze. Something that looks an awful lot like admiration. “But oh man was I wrong, ya were amazing out there. I’d seen yer quick on the game tapes ‘course but seeing it in person was a whole different thing.” Atsumu’s eyes turn starry. “It was so cool, I-I mean mine and ‘Samu’s was cooler but yeah, yer pretty awesome Shouyou-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>While normally the praise would have been welcome, and he did feel a little giddy at hearing the <em> number one setter </em> in Japan compliment him like that, Hinata doesn’t smile. Instead he frowns, lowers his finger and looks to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the freak quick is pretty good.” But it’s starting to feel more and more like a cage people are putting him in. Like it’s all they expect from him even as he works harder to prove he belongs on the court. It’s still thrilling, still exciting and he knows it’s a key part to Karasuno’s strategy and yet…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to stand on my own two feet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And that receive of yers in the last set? If we hadn’t have been playin’ against ya I think Akagi might have cried it was that good.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” That’s new, he turns his gaze back to Atsumu. That’s surprising. Compliments for his receives are not something he’s used to hearing. Atsumu nods at him, grinning widely and suddenly looking a lot more friendly and approachable than the too-cool jerk who he’d first met on the court.</p><p> </p><p>“It was good, really good.” Atsumu’s smile shrinks a little but turns softer somehow. “But I think what impressed me most was how much effort ya put in to make the most of yer setter’s tosses.” His eyes bore into Hinata’s who feels his heart pound harshly in his chest. “I was deeply moved Shouyou-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s such a weird compliment but it’s said so sincerely that Hinata can only nod in response. Of course he gave his all to the tosses. After years of begging and pleading for them each one felt like a gift. Whether it was a Kageyama-style perfect toss or a shaky off course one from one of the mother’s neighbourhood team players he was grateful for them all.</p><p> </p><p>It was natural to be thankful so to be praised for it was a little embarrassing. Yet the way Atsumu was looking at him made Hinata think that it was a bigger deal than he thought. Maybe being so hungry for tosses wasn’t as common as he thought it was.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to say...something back when his stomach growls and he instinctively covers it with his arms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Great. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It is nearly time for lunch so there’s no reason to feel embarrassed but the gurgling noise is hardly dignified. The dark thought that now his body is trying to make it’s needs clearer to him because he was so rubbish at listening before crosses his mind and he shivers.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do ya wanna get somethin’ ta eat?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stares at Atsumu and tilts his head.”Uhhhhh?” He doesn’t know where the offer is coming from and an old warning about not to go off with strangers pops up in his head on one of those bright flashy billboards. Although, technically Atsumu isn’t a stranger because they played a match together, and Hinata now definitely knows his name so perhaps they’re more like acquaintances. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shrugs. “My treat, consider it a prize for beatin’ us yesterday and for makin’ it a real <em> interestin’ </em>match.” He says the word interesting like he’s tasting it and Hinata feels a flash of instinct of prey looking up to see a predator swooping in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad idea. Bad idea. Such a terrible idea. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Atsumu isn’t looking at Hinata with guilt or pity or anything that makes his stomach curdle. He’s the first one since the fall to do that and Hinata is loath to let him leave and return to the awkward atmosphere of his own team. It feels like running away but it’s also a chance to feel semi-normal again. The second match of the semi-finals is starting now and part of him is desperate to watch. But maybe it’s okay to step away for a bit, take a break away from the heavy air of the stadium and he won’t have to look at the court he played on yesterday where he broke.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Okay, just let me text my team.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi is going to put him on a leash.</p><hr/><p>“Yer jokin’, ya seriously didn’t start playin’ proper volleyball until this year?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata takes a bite of his onigiri and nods. “Ummph ur urght.” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu rolls his eyes and flicks him on the forward. “Swallow ya food first ya little monster, honestly yer worse than ‘Samu and he inhales it like a vacuum.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata does as he’s told and takes a long sip of his juice. “It’s so good though, how did you know about this place?” It’s a small place tucked away in one of the streets about fifteen minutes away from the stadium. Not somewhere Hinata would have found on his own and he hasn’t taken too much time to explore the city since he arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ‘Samu found it. He’s got a real nose for findin’ these sorts of places and he can tell if somewhere is good just by lookin’ at it. It’s a little freaky to be honest but it has it’s uses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa. Like a superpower then? That’s so cool!” Hinata takes another bite and sighs at the taste. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks vaguely annoyed and sets his own onigiri down, the smell of tuna tickles Hinata’s nose. “I guess, it’s not the best superpower though. Please don’t ever tell him that either or he’ll just get even more smug when he does it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata isn’t sure when he’ll get a chance to speak to Osamu but he nods and licks his lips. Maybe he can take Karasuno here tomorrow after the final? A meal out might thaw some of the tension between him and the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But to answer your first question, yes you’re right kinda. Karasuno is my first proper team. My middle school team didn’t have one and I was only able to get enough people in my third year. It was a mix of my friends from other sports and a bunch of first years with no experience. They put in a lot of effort though!” He won’t let anyone slander his first team, thinking of that first loss still stings and the memory of how everyone looked at them like they were nothing makes his blood boil. “We lost our first….my first game and that was the end of my middle school volleyball career.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that’s kinda really sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata bristles and glares mutinously up at Atsumu. “I don’t want your pity. Even if I am new I still beat you right? And you’re the best setter in the country.” His words don’t have the intended effect. Instead of apologising and agreeing wholeheartedly with him Atsumu turns red and averts his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Is he blushing? Because of the number one setter thing? But it’s a fact, everyone knows how good he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you did.” Atsumu takes a breath and tips his head up to look at the ceiling. “I didn’t mean anythin’ bad ya know? It’s really impressive that yer here given all that.” His eyes flick down to Hinata. “Yer gettin’ more and more interestin’ every second which is probably bad for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu waves a hand dismissively and takes a sip. “Not important. But I guess that explains why yer body ain’t used to multiple matches in a day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sets his hands down on the table and it falls silent. That horrible knot of anger and helplessness tightens in his chest and part of him wants to hiss at Atsumu. The other part is grateful he doesn’t avoid the subject or tip toe around it, Hinata is better with confrontation than the still quiet that now haunts the rooms Karasuno are staying in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” He croaks and again wonders when he forgot to look after himself in his desperate pursuit after Kageyama’s back and the mountain top.</p><p> </p><p>“But yer gonna fix that for next year so no problem.” Hinata’s focus snaps to Atsumu once more. The setter looks deceptively nonchalant but there’s a challenge to his words that Hinata wants to sink his teeth into. “Besides yer gonna be my spiker one day and I need ya to be in the best shape possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sucks in a breath and feels his traitor heart pound in his chest again. <em> Oh right </em>. Atsumu had said that he hadn't. At the end of the game he’d promised to toss to Hinata one day. Hinata had kinda forgotten it honestly, too wrapped up in thinking about the next game and how awesome that one receive had felt. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been so out of it that the importance of the <em> number one high school setter </em>promising to set to him had passed over his head. No-one had ever offered to toss to him before. He’d always had to find someone first and wheedle it out of them. But there was Atsumu just offering to do it, wanting to do it and that was worth a whole lot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Future spiker huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And I need to have my chance at revenge so Karasuno better make it next year.”</p><p> </p><p>A spark lights in a frozen wasteland.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we will! And next year we’re going to go even further.” He declares with some of his usual energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho? That’s going to be difficult if ya come up against us in the second round again because Inarizaki are gonna crush ya. Atsumu smirks, confidence dripping from every word before taking another sip of his drink. Hinata likes it but thinks he looked better with the sincere smile back in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>After he complimented him.</p><p> </p><p>When he asked Hinata out for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Alone.</p><p> </p><p>Away from their teams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait a second. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a date?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s reaction is immediate and hilarious. He spits out his drink and starts to cough, eyes wide and bulging and when he speaks his voice is ridiculously high.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! N-No, o-of course not! Why would— I mean it’s….who do you….I was just tryin’ ta be nice okay? Can’t a guy ask out another guy — in a completely  platonic way — to say well done for a good game?! People do that all the time ya know!” Atsumu won’t meet his eyes and is now twitching towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looks at Atsumu. At the boy who’s managed to cheer him up on a day when he felt at his second lowest — yesterday was still the worst — who made him splutter and feel normal again. The boy who looked across a net and promised something Hinata has wanted to hear for years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s also kinda cute when he’s not being a smug jerk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hums and leans back a bit in his chair, amusement dancing through him as he watches Atsumu squirm in his seat as he tries to make up excuses.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wouldn’t mind it if it was.” He admits and waits for Atsumu to drag his stunned gaze to meet his. “I’ve had a really good time Atsumu-san.” He smiles and it feels honest.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiles faintly at him, a little dazed but relief seeps through and yeah he totally meant this to be a date. Or at least a sorta one. “Well, then maybe I’m okay with it being a date too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughs and it feels good.</p><p> </p><p>“So if we both agree it’s a date, and we both had a good time.” He starts with a teasing tone. It’s probably not the time for this, they live on different sides of the country, he only met Atsumu a couple of days ago, it’s not really going to solve any of the problems he needs to solve.</p><p> </p><p>But Atsumu made him smile today and that meant something.</p><p> </p><p>“Would <em> my </em> future setter want to go out on another one? Or at least give me his number?” He watches, thrilled, as Atsumu turns red and starts to tap his fingers on the table. This is fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he would.” Atsumu mumbles back and Hinata grins.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say? I was inspired by this week's ep and wanted to try something a little more angsty than usual. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93"> my twitter</a> if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>